To Love a Demon
by X.Ready.Or.Not.X
Summary: A human by the name of Sebastian Michaelis was deeply in love with Ciel Phantomhive, until his sudden death. Ciel, grief-stricken, faces another tragedy when his parents are murdered. Wanting revenge, he summons his deceased beloved one unintentionally. However, Sebastian has come to him in the form of a demon now, and he has long forgotten how to love...
1. Chapter 1

Here's the tale of a tragic romance between two humans named Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis. Though they loved each other ever so dearly, little did they know that fate would not be on their side one day...

Ciel Phantomhive was of a wealthy family whom supported him in every decision he made. One day, he would become head of the Phantomhive estates, one of the most prestigious toy companies in the world. Having close connections to the Queen, this noble family was indeed one of the most powerful ones in England.

Sebastian Michaelis was quite the opposite. He didn't have a family and never knew them. Living in the streets, he had done more than his share of sins by stealing and to the extent of hurting people.

One day, as if tied by a red string of fate, the two met. It was not the most romantic meeting, but Ciel took the man in as his butler, approved by his generous parents. Sebastian graciously served only Ciel in particular and stood by his side at all times. Was he the perfect butler? Far from it. But in Ciel's eyes, he was impeccable. The same could be said for Sebastian's view of his young master in his eyes.

The two grew closer and closer within an year, maybe even less. Confessing their love to one another, life couldn't be more perfect and simple to them.

Being of different statuses, they had to keep their affections towards one another a secret. Never the less, their love for one another grew stronger and stronger...till that one fateful day.

* * *

_"I love you shorty."_

_The younger child of fourteen pouted. "You know I hate you when you use that nickname!"_

_The older man of twenty chuckled. "I doubt you could ever hate me", he said smoothly._

_"You're right. I can't."_

_"You know something?"_

_"What?"_

_"I can't ever hate you either."_

_"I love you Sebastian Michaelis."_

_"I love you too, Ciel Phantomhive."_

* * *

Ciel reminisced one of the many good times he had ever spent with his love as he wept onto his bed sheets. No comfort could and would be given him tonight by anyone and everyone. Not even his favorite dessert could make him stop crying. It seemed that with every passing hour, his heart would break just a little more each time.

"Dammit", he whispered at first before saying more loudly, "dammit!"

Language like that was not tolerated in that household, but would it do any good to say anything to the boy now?

"Why did you have to go?" Ciel whispered to nothing, though he would have wished for an answer back to him more than anything. "Why Sebastian? Why did you have to go!"

One fateful trip on a carriage on a thunderous day was enough to kill the butler. The horses, frightened by a the sound of the thunder that struck close by, ran out of control. The carriage, most unfortunately, went backwards and fell off a nearby cliff.

Ciel called it a curse while his parents said it was a blessing that Ciel himself wasn't in the carriage. Sebastian had just dropped the boy off from the carriage at his cousin's mansion, the Midford's. Why couldn't he have just gone down with his love instead? That would make his wounds less painful if he were dead.

Tis the fate of the forbidden love between them.

The funeral was not a big occasion since so little knew the butler. Imperfect, yet perfect in the eye of the young noble. However, this was just the beginning of a tragedy set forth for this young boy of fourteen. In only a short while after the death of his butler, the young boy will become the earl of the Phantomhive mansion...

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"Ashes to ashes and dust to dust...", the priest recited solemnly as many of the nobles of England, including the Queen herself, stood around the grand tombstones of the Lord and Mistress of the the Phantomhive estates.

As bad luck would have it, Ciel was in town when someone broke into the mansion, killing off his parents. No one knew who killed them, but the only clue was a single white feather left behind, which meant nothing to the broken boy.

To everyone else, he had become more hard-shelled and concealed himself from the world. He became much more colder and never smiled. He had forgotten how to do so...

The death of his loved one wounded his soul to almost the breaking point. The death of his parents added salt, vinegar, and anything more painful to his already broken soul. There was simply no use for it any longer in his eyes. _Revenge was the only solution._

But look at him! He was just a little, helpless child in anybody's eyes. He knew it himself...he was weak, helpless, and broken. He may be the head of the Phantomhive estates, but he was still a young boy.

_Better to end his life now..._

Sitting on his bed, the boy held a gun shakily in one hand. He had never used one in his entire life before, lest he had ever touched one. The cold metal felt just right in his hands as he gripped it, putting one hand on the trigger.

Slowly, he pointed the gun towards his forehead and closed his eyes. This was it.

"Goodbye", he whispered to no one.

Instantly, he pulled the trigger.

BANG!

His eyes shot open, only seeing darkness. Something was not right...he had heard the shot, but felt nothing. He felt no blood dripping down from his forehead, where he had pointed the gun.

Blinking five times fast, the boy found that the darkness would not lift. Perhaps this is what eternal rest was? Was he truly dead?

_"Have you summoned me?"_

A cold, sly voice came out of nowhere, but Ciel didn't react or show any emotion as he continued to look around for it. Though the voice was cold, it was extremely familiar and strangely welcoming.

"Who are you?" the young boy dared to ask.

_"A demon you have summoned through your soul."_

"M-My soul?"

The voice chuckled darkly. _"Full of revenge...such a worthy, tasty soul. I wish to offer my service to you. I can avenge the death of your parents."_

Up to this point, all Ciel wanted to do was dismiss the omnious "demon", but paused at this sentence. "A-Avenge?"

_"That is correct. I can fulfill your revenge...in exchange for your soul."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Do it."

_"Are you absolutely sure? Once you've done so, you will never be allowed to step into the gates of paradise"_, the voice trailed on, snickering lightly.

"Gates of paradise? If I am able to summon a creature so far beyond those gates, I wouldn't be allowed no matter what. Suicide is the greatest sin a human can do, I did knowing so."

_"Very well...I shall serve by your side till your revenge is complete."_

"And then you shall have my soul", Ciel said impatiently to the voice. "But first..."

_"Yes?"_

The boy's curiosity got the better of him. "I demand that you show yourself!"

The voice chuckled coldly. _"Show myself? But I believe you have...Ciel Phantomhive."_

"W-What do you mean?" Ciel asked, his voice cracking slightly. "W-What are you saying? I've known no demons in my entire life!"

_"Allow me to introduce myself before I place the mark of our contract upon you"_, the voice said slyly. A cold presence came nearer towards Ciel though he could see nothing but darkness, except for those two unforgettable glowing red eyes...

The blue haired boy shivered as he felt one cold hand being placed over his right eye as his left eye widened at the familiar touch, a touch that he had once felt so warm but was somehow chilling now. The raven hair of this demon blended with the darkness surrounding them, but Ciel could still make out the outline of this creature. He barely got to have one full look of this demon he would be contracted to, but that split second was enough for him to gasp before screaming an excruciating pain which filled his lungs.

_"My name is Sebastian Michaelis...and I shall serve as your loyal butler."_

Another scream came out of Ciel's mouth, but from both physical and mental pain. He screamed till he couldn't hear himself scream. He screamed till everything around him seemed to disappear. He scream till he was sure he was unconscious. _Anyone but you..._

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

He didn't want to awaken. The feel of his bed...his senses were slowly and most unfortunately coming back to him. The pain in his eye was long gone, but he still had the tendency to cry out in pain. Correction, _he couldn't cry anymore_. He had long forgotten how to cry, either that or he had run out of tears to cry.

"It's time to wake up, young master."

Instantly, Ciel pulled the covers off of himself, throwing them to the floor. He squinted at the amount of light that flooded into the room, but his eyes somehow adjusted almost right away.

His fears were correct.

The sight of Sebastian Michaelis smirking down at him was enough to stir him up as he flew right out of bed and onto his newly demon butler.

"What the hell is it?!" he hissed, though his words did not seem to have the least amount of effect on Sebastian. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Master", came a calm sigh in response to the boy's aggression. "I've prepared breakfast. Now if you would be so kind and get back onto your bed like a mature earl, I shall dress you swiftly before serving you some tea and scones."

_Tea and scones..._Ciel's eyes widened. His favorite breakfast.

The boy slowly sat back onto his bed as he observed "Sebastian" carefully. Same features: same hair style, same thin figure, same everything. Except for those eyes, the red glow to them was only those of a demon's eyes.

Deception was the first thing to cross Ciel's mind as he watched the butler skillfully pour tea into a cup neatly and flawlessly.

_The real Sebastian was much less graceful..._

_The real Sebastian had human eyes rather than glowing red ones..._

_The real Sebastian smiled rather than smirked._

"You're not him", Ciel muttered under his breath, capturing the attention of the butler.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind", he snapped. The demon merely shrugged and held out the cup of tea. The smell was so extravagant and fresh that Ciel struggled to keep a steady balance holding it as he eyed the butler. _Earl Grey Tea...his favorite tea._

"Is the tea to your liking?"

Ciel flinched at how cold his voice sounded. It still had the same, smooth sound but was very different. It simply couldn't be the same person. It just couldn't be!

The young earl nodded as he took a sip from it, cursing at himself for enjoying it. The man watched his master with emotionless eyes as he drank from his cup. _Such a soul...almost perfectly delectable from scratch, but it can be cultivated into a feast to last for a good amount of centuries. Such a feast that any others would kill for._

Once the boy finished his tea, Sebastian took it and set it down. He walked back over to the bed side and started to dress the boy from his nightwear into his daily clothing, still showing no emotion. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out an eye patch, holding it out for Ciel to see.

"What the-"

"To cover our contract mark which resides on your right eye, my lord", he said as he began tying the patch over his eye.

A loud silence took over the room afterwards. Not a word from both, which disturbed Ciel the most. At last, Sebastian got up and began walking out of the room without saying anything as he carried the tray with the empty cup of tea in one hand. He stopped, however, before he closed the door behind him.

"I'm not who you think I am", Sebastian said just as Ciel opened his mouth to say something. "I'll see you when I've prepared your lunch."


End file.
